


Un-Answered

by PieFilledTears



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt Castiel, Hurt No Comfort, Prayer, Purgatory, Season 8, mild Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieFilledTears/pseuds/PieFilledTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is alone in Purgatory and Dean's prayers won't let him rest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un-Answered

Cas fell against the tree and stared off into the distance, ready to defend himself again is needed. He could still see the red eyes lurking far out in the trees, but it seemed as if he had outrun it. Castiel held his breath as the creature slowly made its way into the undergrowth, off to find an easier kill. He finally let out the breath he had been holding. He had not stopped running for months. The flow of abominations never stopped, once he outran one another immediately took its place. He may be an angel but he could definitely break.

He just needed some rest.

Suddenly, in the back of his mind he heard it. The delicate echoes of a lost call. Cas tried to block them out, he shook his head violently but it kept getting louder and louder within his mind. It was Dean calling his name, calling for help. He sounded so desperate, so alone, so afraid, he was screaming his name into the night and it kept growing and growing until it was a deafening roar. Cas clamped his hands over his ears, anything to make it stop. Dean was bellowing, how Cas always came when he called, why wasn't he coming now? Did he just not care anymore? Did Dean mean that little to him?!

"Stop" Cas gasped under his breath. Dean's prayer kept growing in intensity, engulfing Cas's entire being. "Dean stop!" Cas screamed into the night, throwing his head back in the desperate attempt to ward off the prayer. Dean was losing faith he could tell, he was screaming at him, calling him a coward. "Stop it Now!" Cas fell to his knees, eyes crushed shut. Dean thought he was dead. "please…" cas pleaded on his knees, his eyes stung with unshed tears. The prayer was fading; Dean was giving up for the night. Yet Cas knew he'd pray this again tomorrow, and the next night like the night before. But Cas could never go to him, could never answer his call because it would only bring more death. He would prefer that Dean thought he was dead than to have Dean die in front of him. Cas dug his fingers into his hair, his breath coming out in sharp gasps. "Just please…" he whispered into the night, to no one at all. "Please just let him forget me."

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired from a pic to write this and I know it's a really short drabble but I hope you liked it anyways


End file.
